Las cosas que no decimos
by DmianLucifel
Summary: Muy bien este es mi segundo fic de Generador Rex *-* bastante más largo que el primero, espero les guste XD Este fic toma lugar en algún momento de la segunda temporada después del capitulo 4to Alianza y antes del 6to Dividido por Seis me gusta mucho este capi al igual que Promesas Promesas *-* este fic es Seis x Rex, algo de slash ligero -


**Muy bien este es mi segundo fic de Generador Rex *-* bastante más largo que el primero, espero les guste XD  
****Este fic toma lugar en algún momento de la segunda temporada después del capitulo 4to Alianza y antes del 6to Dividido por Seis [me gusta mucho este capi al igual que Promesas Promesas *-*] este fic es Seis x Rex, algo de slash ligero [aun no me animo a escribir algo fuerte jejeje]  
****Por ultimo quiero agradecer a KornatosKnight por ayudarme a corregir detalles del fic anterior [espero este tenga menos errores jeje]  
****Nota: Los personajes no son míos, OK? ^_^ [pero me los robaría a la primer oportunidad ;D]  
**

"Han pasado varios días desde que Circe dejó a Los mutantes, no sé a donde ha ido pero espero haya tomado en cuenta mi concejo de ir a Hong Kong, al menos así estará con mejor compañía, aunque claro cualquiera es mejor compañía que Van Kleiss y ahora sabe como es él en realidad pero me pregunto sí hay más de lo que aparenta entre ellos dos, es decir, era más que obvio que Van Kleiss nunca ha estado tras nada bueno, ¿por qué lo admiraba tanto?, pienso que es más que admiración lo que Circe siente por Van Kleiss, quizá por eso no se quedó a mi lado, yo…"  
—Rex, te llaman al centro de mando, Blanco tiene una misión para ti. —Seis llamó a Rex desde la entrada de la habitación pero no reacción como de costumbre. —¿Pasa algo? —Era fácil notar que efectivamente algo le pasaba a Rex que suele ser muy enérgico y bromista pero al escuchar a Seis apenas y parecía comprender lo que le decía, Rex estaba sentado en el suelo frente a la mesa junto a la pantalla, escribiendo en el diario que Seis le había regalado, se sentía algo triste por la falta de noticias de la joven EVO pues tenía la esperanza de que aún cuando no se uniera a Providencia estaría en contacto con él pero nada en ese aspecto cambió, un millón de ideas rondaban por su cabeza y por eso había decidido escribirlo en el diario, al menos así podría desahogarse un poco pero fue interrumpido por Seis.  
—¿Qué?, no, no pasa nada Seis… —Le tomó un par de segundos recapitular lo que Seis le había dicho pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente y continuó hablando. —¿una misión, momento de patear traseros EVOs?, perfecto no habíamos tenido misiones en mucho tiempo temía que mis máquinas se oxidaran. —Rex completó el comentario con una leve risa al levantarse de su posición para ir a donde se encontraba Seis.  
—Si, no ha habido mucha actividad desde el incidente en El tarro de bichos…  
—Cierto, cierto y ¿qué es esta vez… un EVO gigante, zombificador, volador, baboso, feo?  
—Conejo.  
—¿Un co-conejo?  
—Así es, con tu experiencia previa este no debería ser problema. —Seis mantuvo su mirada seria pero Rex sabía que se burlaba de él.  
—Oh no, ¡Seis, los conejos siempre son malas noticias, todos me odian! —Exclamó Rex a la vez que señalaba a Seis con su índice para enfatizar su molestia.  
—Al centro de mando Rex… Ahora. —Rex no discutió solo se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos y puso una mueca de descontento en su rostro. —Y ponte tu comunicador.  
—Ok, ok pero esto no es nada chido. —Rex saco un pequeño aparato del bolsillo interior de su chamarra y lo colocó en su oído mientras pasaba a un lado de Seis cruzando la puerta para dirigirse al centro de mando a recibir los detalles de la misión, no prestó atención a Seis que no lo seguía, su mente estaba muy nublada. Seis dió un rápido vistazo a la mesita frente la cual segundos antes se encontraba el chico, ahí encontró el diario que Rex había dejado abierto, sin duda algo que había escrito el joven lo había dejado en ese estado y aunque fingiera que no pasaba nada era imposible que engañara a Seis, sin pensarlo dos veces Seis tomó el pequeño libro que el mismo había comprado para Rex y comenzó a leer las líneas de la última página hasta llegar a una frase inconclusa pero no ocupaba más, fue obvio lo que molestaba a Rex, esa chica de nuevo, desde que la había conocido en Cabo Luna no había sido otra cosa que una molestia desde el punto de vista de Seis, al principio pensó que sería algo pasajero y que Rex la olvidaría pronto pero al parecer los sentimientos de Rex hacia ella eran más fuertes de lo que creía. —Definitivamente esto será un problema.

Blanco había terminado de dar las indicaciones para la misión cuando Seis llegó. —Espero que la misión se lleve a cabo sin problemas, ¿entendido chico?  
—Seguro Jefe, sin problemas como siempre. —Rex sonrió al tiempo que levantaba su pulgar en dirección al monitor principal, pero el Caballero Blanco solo meneó la cabeza en desaprobación un par de veces y miró al agente especial que había llegado sin llamar la atención.  
—Para estar seguros Seis irá contigo.  
—¿Qué?, creí que iría solo.  
—Eso era antes, pero considerando tu… desempeño con ese tipo de EVO, es mejor enviarlos a ambos y ahorrarme dolores de cabeza. Seis…  
—Si.  
—Ya sabes tus órdenes: Curar, contener o matar.  
—Afirmativo, en marcha Rex. —Seis miró a un soldado con gesto serio y le ordenó enviar las coordenadas a su súper jet antes de dejar el centro de mando seguido por el arma secreta de Providencia.

Se dirigieron al hangar sin decir palabra, Rex seguía pensando en la chica mientras Seis no dejaba de pensar en él, por su parte Rex aunque habría querido que la chica se uniera a Providencia y poder estar con ella pensaba que era mejor que estuviera en cualquier parte mientras estuviera lejos de Van Kleiss, pero esos pensamientos solo ayudaban a confundirlo más con sus sentimientos, el joven no estaba totalmente seguro de sí realmente quería a Circe o solo se preocupaba por ella como amiga pues ella era la primer chica EVO que conoció, al menos que recodara después de la última vez que perdió la memoria, además no conocía a nadie más de su edad en la ciudad aparte de Noah, eso lo hacía sentir solitario de vez en cuando y esa soledad era lo que realmente lo entristecía. Seis en su propio mundo tenía más que claros sus sentimientos por el joven y por eso mismo sabía que eran inapropiados, no por el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres sino por la diferencia de edades, técnicamente Seis le doblaba la edad a Rex y era consiente de Rex lo veía como un padre, pero el chico se había abierto camino a su corazón desde el día en que lo conoció y sin darse cuenta se había convertido en la persona más importante para él.  
—Rex… empaca algunas cosas antes de irnos.  
—¿Eh?, pero solo iremos a cazar un conejo al sur de México no tomara demasiado tiempo en especial sí vas tú.  
—Iremos por el conejo… pero no regresaremos por unos días.  
—No creo que Blanco este de acuerdo con esto…  
—Esto… no es asunto de Blanco.  
—¿Quieres decir que esta será nuestra propia misión secreta? —La emoción invadía a Rex debido a que Seis no solía actuar a espaldas de Blanco.  
—Digamos que tengo algo planeado para ti.  
—¡Genial!, voy por mis cosas… —Rex salió corriendo, de un salto de sus piernas salió la moto como de costumbre y se dirigió a toda velocidad de vuelta a su habitación. En su cuarto todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, abrió el cajón de su cama y tomó una mochila que ahí guardaba y metió algo de ropa limpia, miró rápidamente al rededor, de la cama tomó su pequeña pelota, otro rápido vistazo y miró su diario abandonando en el mueble frente al televisor, lo tomó junto con el bolígrafo que estaba a su lado y sin prestar atención los guardó dentro de la mochila, sin duda lo que fuera que había planeado Seis sería digno de ser escrito en su diario, así sin demorar más tiempo Rex regresó al hangar donde Seis lo esperaba. —¿No llevarás nada? —Preguntó Rex al agente especial que parecía no haber ido a ningún lado en su ausencia.  
—No es necesario, todo lo que pueda ocupar se encuentra en este jet.  
—Sí que eres un hombre preparado.  
—Uno siempre debe estar preparado para todo. Ve a tu asiento partiremos de inmediato. —Rex obedeció y tomó lugar en el asiento del copiloto dejando su mochila a un lado. Seis programó el sistema de navegación con las coordenadas que habían cargado en la nave desde el centro de mando y segundos después estaban en el aire.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a su destino y mucho menos en encontrar a su objetivo, la zona había sido previamente evacuada debido a la agresividad del EVO que fácilmente había destruido la mitad de la cuidad, por suerte y gracias a la rápida acción de Providencia solo habían sido daños materiales. Al ver la zona de desastre Rex tragó saliva pues sabía que ese conejo sería más problemático que los anteriores. —¿Por qué tenía que ser un conejo? —Se lamentó el joven EVO por lo bajo, aunque no tuvo tiempo de levantar más quejas pues el gigantesco roedor se irguió olfateando el aire y sin dejar pasar ni dos segundos frunció el ceño y se apresuro a embestir al joven héroe. Rex trató de esquivarlo pero fue en vano, el conejo estaba sobre él demostrando su intención de triturarlo con sus colmillos y garras sin el mínimo disimulo. —Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda… compañero. —Seis no respondió y se limitó a mirar unos instantes con una fina sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, en verdad le divertía ver como Rex podía pelear contra EVOs gigantes, feroces y sin duda letales pero era casi indefenso ante los conejos, aunque ese conejo en especial era quizá el doble de grande que los que habían enfrentado antes, además había derrotado a tres grupos armados de Providencia que habían intentado hasta lo imposible para capturarlo. El plan original era que Rex fuera como apoyo al tercer grupo pero mientras Blanco le daba las indicaciones a su arma secreta, el conejo los había derrotado, esa fue la verdadera razón de que el Caballero Blanco enviara a Seis también a la misión, el agente estaba al tanto de todo, pero aunque le divirtiera ver a su compañero luchar contra el animal no implicaba que no estuviera listo para actuar y así lo demostró al lanzar al conejo por los aires de una patada cuando estuvo a punto de tocar a Rex con esas afiladas garras. —Ya era hora… oh genial, acababa de recoger mi chaqueta de la tintorería. —Reprochó Rex al incorporarse y ver la saliva del conejo en su ropa.  
—Deja de jugar Rex, no podemos perder todo el día con esto.  
—Tan dulce y alentador como siempre Seis pero no es necesario que te preocupes, tu solo siéntate, afila tus espadas, yo terminaré en unos minutos. —Rex sonrió y guiñó un ojo a Seis, quien solo le respondió levantando una ceja, sin más Rex convirtió su brazo en espada y activó la cuchilla giratoria lanzándose al ataque. Rex atacó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces… en la primera mitad de las veces terminó volando por los aires y la segunda mitad terminó con sus máquinas destruidas entre las fauces del EVO.  
—Rex, concéntrate. —Seis había salvado nuevamente al chico de esas poderosas mandíbulas que en el último ataque casi atrapaban algo más que las máquinas que el joven construía.  
—Estoy concentrado pero…  
—No en el combate. —El agente le restregó en la cara para después tomar el control de la situación y en pocos minutos inmovilizó al EVO lo suficiente como para que Rex pudiera curarlo. —¡Rex! —El joven dudó por un instante porque tenía problemas al tratar de curar animales pero tocó al EVO y sus nanites iniciaron el trabajo, solo tomó unos segundos que pudieran ver los resultados.  
—¡Si, lo logre! —Rex estaba extasiado, era la primera vez que lograba curar con éxito un EVO no humano pero al alzar la vista hacia Seis su alegría se esfumó, Seis estaba muy serio, más serio que de costumbre y eso era mucho decir, sin contar como le había reclamado la poca atención algo raro en él. —Seis… yo… lo lamentó. —Rex no sabía que decir, Seis parecía algo decepcionado, sí había alguien de quien Rex buscara aprobación en Providencia ese era Seis, la idea de fallar delante suyo o arruinar una misión y que Seis se enterara era lo peor.  
—Hora de irnos. —Seis había ignorando a Rex por completo, algo que dejó confuso al chico que esperaba una reprimenda por su pésimo desempeño pero nunca llegó, el joven siguió en silencio al agente que se comunicaba al cuartel para informar del éxito de la misión y se iniciara la limpieza de la zona.

Abordaron nuevamente el súper jet de Seis para emprender el vuelo. Seis en silencio como siempre se colocó en el lugar del piloto e ingreso las nuevas coordenadas en el sistema de navegación, Rex tomó su lugar nuevamente como copiloto, observó a Seis por unos instantes que parecía concentrado en su labor, decidió no prestarle atención y se dispuso a sacar su diario de la mochila, el joven abrió el diario en la última hoja escrita y miró la frase que apenas había iniciado pero sus pensamientos se habían alejado demasiado de las memorias de esa chica, en ese instante solo Seis existía en su mundo, tachó la última palabra escrita sin poner mucha atención pues esa idea ya no existía para él y comenzó una nueva línea.  
"¿Que le pasa a Seis hoy?, parecía molesto hace un momento, es verdad que no estaba totalmente enfocado en el combate pero el tono de su voz al decírmelo… algo realmente le molesta, él nunca… nunca me había hablado de esa forma… además… es la primera vez que logró curar un EVO no humano, ¿no merezco una felicitación al menos?"  
—Rex…  
—¿Eh, si?  
—Deja ese diario, ¿quieres?  
—¿Qué?, ¡pero sí tu me lo diste!  
—Lo se, no te pregunté eso…  
—¿Por qué estas molesto Seis, es por ese conejo?  
—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el conejo, Rex.  
—Pero aceptas que estas molesto…  
—Rex no voy a discutir contigo, solo deja ese diario, ¿entendido?  
—¿Sí tanto te molesta que use el diario que me diste para que me lo obsequiaste en un principio?  
—"No te lo regale para que escribieras de esa chica" —Pensó Seis pero permaneció en silencio.  
—Ok, dejaré de escribir… aquí, iré a la parte posterior.  
—¡Rex!  
—Seis sí quieres decir algo solo dilo… —Rex frunció el ceño al igual que lo hacía Seis, pero el comportamiento del agente de Providencia no tenía sentido, ¿por qué le molestaba que escribiera en el diario?, ¿a donde iban sin autorización de Blanco?, ¿por qué se molestó de pronto sin motivo durante el combate? y ¿por qué no quería decirle a Rex cual era el problema?, todas esas preguntas y muchas más rondaban los pensamientos del chico pero Seis no parecía dispuesto a hablar y Rex ya no quería escuchar más, de modo que sujetó su diario con una mano y con la otra tomó su mochila levantándose par ir a la parte posterior del jet.  
Seis no se movió de su posición, solo miró a Rex irse y no dijo ni una palabra más. —"Quiero decirte pero aún no es el momento." —Pensó el agente para sus adentros y continuó monitoreando, aunque eso era mucho decir, en realidad había dejado que el piloto automático tomara el control, su mente solo tenía espacio para Rex en ese momento y no sabía que haría una vez llegaran a su destino.

—Es increíble, pensé que este viaje sería genial pero esto no es nada como lo había imaginado, Seis esta de un pésimo humor este día. —Rex se quejaba mientras aventaba su pequeña pelota contra las paredes del jet. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo ya no quería escribir en el diario pero no por eso se quedaría junto a Seis en ese estado. —Me vendría muy bien un paseo por el zoológico ahora… —Rex que se encontraba en la zona de carga del jet, recargado en una de las pareces arrojando y atrapando la pequeña pelota mecánicamente, pasaron varios minutos y el joven decidió recostarse y escuchar algo de música con su celular, se quitó el comunicador y lo guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para poder colocarse unos pequeños auriculares en los oídos, segundos después la música dió inicio, sonaron los platillos de una batería seguidos por una guitarra eléctrica y al iniciar la letra, el chico cantó también. —So make may to start the revolution. Make way, we're gonna have fun tonight. Make way to start the revolution. Let loose and everything will be alright. Here we go. Here we go again. The clock spins and the roof is down tonight. Don't win. Don't regret in the shadow of hate and feel all retardes. —El joven EVO se dedicó a escuchar música y cantar hasta olvidar los pequeños problemas que le habían llevado a donde estaba, pero ya no importada eso pues se sentía muy relajado tanto que terminó por quedarse dormido en el frío y metálico acero que formaba el piso de la nave. Mientras tanto Seis lo había observado todo ese tiempo con cuidado, tratando de no perder ningún detalle de las expresiones y movimientos del chico, al ver como este se quedó dormido no dejó pasar mucho tiempo antes de ir por él, lo último que deseaba era que el muchacho enfermara. Seis dejó al piloto automático hacer su trabajo como hasta el momento pero sin la presión de su intensa pero permanentemente cubierta mirada y se encaminó al lugar donde Rex descansaba plácidamente.  
—Rex, no debes quedarte dormido en el piso, podrías enfermar… —Seis habló con una voz suave, casi como un susurro, en realidad no tenía intención de despertar al joven, prefería que descansara pero no era bueno que estuviera recostado en ese lugar, paso los dedos tiernamente por los cabellos negros, que resultaron más suaves al tacto de lo que Seis esperaba, con cuidado levantó al joven y lo llevó en brazos de vuelta a la cabina de control para colocarlo con delicadeza en el asiento del copiloto y abrochando el cinturón de seguridad, lo miró por unos instantes a través de las gafas oscuras, percibió la respiración lenta y rítmica, las pestañas largas y negras, la piel morena y uniforme, la cabeza levemente ladeada recargada sobre el respaldo del asiento que dejaba ver claramente el cuello que lo tentaba e invitaba al igual que esos labios ligeramente separados. Seis sintió un leve calor recorrer su pecho, lo que le hizo desviar la mirada del joven, su semblante serio no dejaba ver lo que guardaba en su interior, como esos detalles por sencillos que fueran le hacían casi perder el control. El agente decidió volver a su asiento dándole la espalda al arma secreta de Providencia pero dudó un instante, se quitó la chaqueta de su traje y la colocó sobre el pecho del joven que seguía durmiendo, Seis se inclinó sobre el rostro del muchacho acercándose al grado que solo unos pocos milímetros separaba los labios de ambos, la mano con la que Seis sujetaba la parte superior del respaldo del asiento de Rex apretó con fuerza la tapicería antes de incorporarse por completo y alejarse del chico hasta incorporarse por completo y retroceder un paso. "No es correcto, Rex confía en mi y no quiero perder esa confianza.", pensó Seis, sin duda deseaba besar al chico pero tampoco quería aprovechar solamente la situación, sí lo hacía sería de frente. Le dió la espalda al joven durmiente y se dirigió al lugar del piloto para tomar asiento, Seis se sentía intranquilo, casi había besado a Rex, estaba seguro de que una vez que comenzara ya no podría detenerse, Seis había cambiado al conocer al pequeño Rex cinco años atrás pero las emociones que el joven adolescente despertaban en él también atraían a su antiguo yo, el miembro de Los Seis, a quien solo le importaba él mismo y conseguir lo que deseaba, y en esos momentos lo que deseaba era a Rex. El agente se sentó frente a los controles y siguió con sus cavilaciones tratando de determinar como debía proceder, estaba tan concentrado que no notó como el chico lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo y fingía seguir durmiendo.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que habían emprendido el vuelo, Rex seguía durmiendo, al menos se había vuelto a dormir después de extraño encuentro con Seis que estuvo a punto de besarlo, aunque claro no logró conciliar el sueño de inmediato, sus pensamientos daban vuelta a varias ideas pero las principal eran: ¿Por qué Seis iba a besarlo?, ¿Por qué la idea no le molestaba?, ¿Por qué no lo besó? y ¿Por qué eso lo desilusionó?, el joven EVO se había quedado dormido con esos pensamientos en mente y terminaron penetrando en sus sueños. La mente de Rex lo transportó a su habitación en Providencia, donde se encontraba recostado en su cama viendo a la nada cuando la puerta del cuarto de abrió dejando ver al Agente Seis en el umbral con su impecable traje verde. —¿Seis… nos llaman para una misión? —El agente no contestó y solo se adentró en el habitad de Rex cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y acercándose a la cama hasta estar en junto él que seguía inmóvil. —¿Seis? —Aún sin decir palabra Seis colocó una rodilla en la cama de Rex a un lado del costado del chico y con un rápido movimiento que solo tomó un par de segundos se colocó encima del joven aprisionandolo bajo sus piernas al sentarse sobre los muslos del muchacho, Seis comenzó a aflojar su corbata, se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata para después dejar ambas caer sobre el asiento más cercano frente a la cama y por ultimo desabrocho los botones de su camisa pero no la retiró, la blanca tela de su camisa enmarcaba los perfectos abdominales de Seis que se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del joven cubriendoló por completo. —Seis… —Rex sintió como su respiración se aceleraba con la excitación y expectativa de lo que pasaría luego, el mejor agente de Providencia estaba encima suyo con esa expresión seria de siempre pero había algo distinto, tenía una actitud seductora complementada por la agitación en su pecho, Seis redujo la distancia entre ambos pero antes de hacer contacto retiró sus gafas oscuras, Rex pudo ver en esos cálidos ojos cafés el deseo innegable de Seis por él aunque fue solo por unos instantes ya que al dejar las gafas aún lado no tardo mucho en cerrar sus ojos y fundir sus labios con los de su querido compañero. Besos, caricias, abrazos, repetidos en un ciclo que duró lo que parecía una eternidad y aún así no era suficientemente prolongado.  
—Rex…  
—Seis…. —La voz de Rex dejó sus labios en un susurro casi como un gemido, suave y dulce, embriagado por las sugestivas imágenes proporcionadas por su subconsciente.  
—Rex… despierta.  
—¿uh? —Rex apretó los ojos, después los entre abrió un poco y por último parpadeó unas pocas veces así poder adaptarse a la luz para después abrir sus ojos por completo a recordar el sueño, lo que ocasionó que un rubor rojizo cubriera sus mejillas.  
—Llegamos… ¿estas bien?  
—¿bien?, si, si claro, muy bien, excelente. —Enfatizó el muchacho levantando un pulgar y cubriéndose lo mas que podía con la chaqueta de Seis que hasta el momento le había servido de sábana. —Y… ¿donde estamos?  
—Casa…

Ambos hombres salieron del jet para entrar a su vez a un gran y descuidado jardín zen, con varias piedras altas y grises rodeadas de fina y blanca arena que se convertía en hierba y pasto al aproximarse a la construcción de estilo Japónés clásico rodeada grandes árboles, era obvio por el aspecto del lugar que no había sido la casa de nadie en un muy largo tiempo.—Casa, ¿eh?  
—Mi antigua casa.  
—Oh, viendo esto no me sorprende que seas como un ninja. ¿Donde estamos?  
—Japón.  
—¿Eh, cuantas horas dormí?  
—Suficientes, vamos.  
—Seis… mientras dormía… ¿no dije nada?  
—No que yo recuerde. —Era verdad, Rex no había dicho palabra alguna mientras dormía pero vaya que sí recordaba la forma en que pronunció su nombre poco antes de despertarlo, de una forma tan seductora y necesitada que requirió de todo su autocontrol para mantener la compostura.  
—¡Oh!, bien. —Rex se sonrojó levemente al recordar el sueño y ver al verdadero Seis al mismo tiempo.  
—¿Por qué la pregunta, soñaste algo desagradable?  
—No… todo lo contrario. —Contestó el joven EVO en voz baja, desviando la mirada de Seis y frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza con una mano.  
—¿Qué soñaste? —Al escuchar la pregunta Rex miró a Seis con una expresión llena de vergüenza y asombro, los recuerdos volvieron de inmediato tiñendo sus mejillas de un rojo aún mas intenso.  
—¿Eh…?, ¿Qué?, no… no recuerdo… y… ¿creciste en este lugar?, ¿vivías aquí con tu familia? —Rex trató de cambiar el tema, no podía disimular los nervios ocasionados por previa pregunta por lo que Seis no insistió en ello pero se sonrió para sí mismo muy satisfecho.  
—Crecí aquí y viví aquí con personas que eran con mi familia pero no era mi verdadera familia.  
—Oh… entonces tu… ¿qué es este lugar?  
—Yo era huérfano, él dueño de este lugar me acogió, me enseñó todo lo que se.  
—¿En verdad?, ¡debe ser un hombre increíble!  
—El mejor.  
—¿Pobre conocerlo?  
—Quizá algún día.  
—Sería genial… pero, ¿a qué hemos venido a este lugar?, es obvio que nadie a vivido aquí por largo tiempo.  
—Este lugar ha estado abandonado por casi diez años.  
—Eso… es un largo tiempo. —Seis no contestó y emprendió el camino hacia la construcción, sin duda ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos de su juventud, los duros entrenamientos, las noches en que no podía ni dormir a causa del dolor en los primeros días de su llegada, las largas horas de meditación junto a su mentor, así como también los momentos en que Uno cuidaba de él cuando estaba enfermo o herido, como lo acogió de la calle cuando no tenía donde ir ni nada que comer, le debía tanto a ese hombre, tanto que nunca podría enmendar su deuda… y hacia meses que no lo visitaba, "estaba ocupado" se decía a sí mismo, incluso a veces hasta se lo creía pero la verdadera razón es que le dolía y le dolía mucho, para Seis, Uno no solo era su maestro sino el único padre que conoció, el hombre más fuerte a quien enfrentó, la primer persona de quien realmente se preocupó, el hombre al que admira y respeta como a nadie más, y lo había abandonado, deshonrandoló al dejar la vida de mercenario para unirse a Providencia, no sería fácil presentarse ante el de nuevo.  
—Hemos venido aquí para que recibas algo de entrenamiento especial, eso te ayudará a dar un mejor desempeño en el combate.  
—¿Entrenamiento, por qué no usamos las salas de practica de Providencia?  
—Pensé que te caería bien… un cambio de ambiente.

Sin duda era un cambio pero el ambiente era lo que menos le preocupaba a Rex, apenas era el primer día en ese lugar y el joven EVO apenas podía mantenerse en pie, habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las cuales había entrenado con Seis en Providencia pero esos combates no eran nada comparado con estos, Seis era demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte, demasiado ágil, en definitiva era demasiado para Rex y no se contendría en lo mas mínimo, atacaba con todo y esperaba que el joven hiciera lo mismo, eso explicaba porque no entrenaron en Providencia, sin duda la Doctora Holiday no lo permitiría, pero estaba bien por Rex, a él también le gustaba jugar. —¿Qué pasa viejo?, ¿estas cansado?  
—¿Me lo pregunta la persona que esta sudando y jadeando?  
—No es por cansancio, hace mucho calor en este lugar.  
—Si, mucho calor. —La respuesta de Seis no estaba ligada a la temperatura, al menos no la del clima, los ojos de Seis vagaban libremente por el cuerpo sudoroso del joven que solo estaba cubierto por unos shorts dejando expuesta la mayor parte de su piel morena, mientras que él usaba un pantalón blanco de artes marciales, llevaban horas entrenado y Rex no tenía permitido usar sus poderes para aumentar el reto e imponerle disciplina pero el chico estaba cansado, desde esa mañana temprano que salieron de Providencia había iniciando el día peleando, primero contra el conejo y ahora entrenando con Seis, al menos había dormido unas horas durante el vuelo pero no había comido nada desde el desayuno en Providencia hacia unas veinte horas lo que ayudaba a su ineludible agotamiento que ocasionó que al tratar de esquivar uno de los golpes de Seis ambos fueran a parar al piso cubierto de tatamis en una posición comprometedora, Rex se sonrojó al ver a Seis tan cerca y encima suyo pues era la misma posición en que lo vio en su sueño.  
—Uh… —Rex trató de decir algo, hacer un chiste o simplemente moverse pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía, instintivamente tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y levantó levemente la barbilla, sus labios estaban ligeramente separados haciendo una clara invitación para Seis.  
—Rex… —No era posible para Seis seguir ignorando el comportamiento de chico, estiró su mano y acarició un lado de la cara del joven, iniciando el roce desde la comisura de los labios, pasando por la mejilla hasta llegar a la base de la mandíbula y el lóbulo de la oreja, con sus dedos acarició el lóbulo de la oreja de Rex y parte del cuello, mientras con el pulgar acariciaba desde el pómulo y de vuelta a los labios, sintió la respiración de Rex en su brazo y como el joven movió la cara para obtener más contacto con la mano de Seis.  
—Seis… —Esa invitación era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar, nuevamente Rex había pronunciado su nombre como hacia horas al momento de despertarlo, como un gemido suave, necesitado, Seis se inclinó disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos a casi nada para besar los labios del muchacho como tanto había deseado, el joven respondió positivamente a todos los acercamientos del agente, Seis ya no podía contenerse por más tiempo, cubrió a Rex de besos y caricias, iniciando una serie de besos en los labios, mejillas y cuello del muchacho que le respondía con apenas audibles sonidos de placer saliendo sus jóvenes labios. Las manos de Rex recorrían el pecho y los abdominales desnudos de Seis, reconociendo el cuerpo del agente que hasta esa mañana nunca había pensado en lo bien construido que estaba, mientras Seis besaba al joven y sentía sus caricias por su cuerpo dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento, el agente se alejo un poco del joven para poder verlo claramente, las manos del joven que ya habían llegado a su espalda subieron por su cuerpo en cálidas caricias hasta llegar a su rostro donde las gafas oscuras ocultaban sus ojos, las manos de Rex dudaron un momento pero retomaron la marcha, llegaron a las gafas de Seis, procedieron a retiralas y se encontraron con una mirada cálida en los ojos de Seis, Rex tomó el rostro del agente con ambas manos, cerró sus ojos, Seis hizo lo mismo, Rex lo besó, nervioso e inexperto pero para Seis fue el beso mas dulce de su vida. Terminaron abrazados en silencio sobre el suelo cubierto por los tatamis, Rex acomodado sobre el pecho de Seis, abrazando la cintura del agente que tenia un brazo protector sobre sus hombros, ambos estaban cansados había sido un largo viaje y un aún más largo y pesado día, treinta y seis horas para ser exactos, pero eso ya no importaba Rex estaba feliz de estar entre esos brazos y no quería dejar ir al agente, todo era perfecto hasta que un extraño ruido interrumpió el dulce silencio en el que se encontraban, el estómago del chico rugía demandando atención.  
—Creo que iré a conseguir algo para cenar. —Dijo Seis al incorporarse junto con el muchacho.  
—Si, es buena idea. —Comentó Rex con una risa apenada. — Iré contigo, ya vuelvo, solo me cambiaré. —Antes de ir a cambiarse Rex se acercó a Seis para depositar un pequeño beso en los serios labios del agente para después partir en busca de su mochila.

Salieron a comprar varias cosas para preparar la cena, o mejor dicho para que Seis preparara la cena, estaban en la cocina, el chico le ayudaba a cortar algunas cosas mientras el agente se encargaba de la preparación de los alimentos. —¿Eso fue lo que soñaste en el jet? —Preguntó el agente al chico.  
—¿Eh… como supiste?  
—Dijiste mi nombre.  
—¡Dijiste que no había hablado mientras dormía!  
—No fue cuando dormías sino cuando te desperté…  
—¡Es lo mismo, eres terrible! —Reprochó Rex aunque no lo decía en serio y lo demostró al colgarse del cuello de Seis en un dulce abrazo. —Pues no fue exactamente como en mi sueño.  
—¿No, por qué no?  
—Porque fue mejor que el sueño. —El chico tenía una pícara sonrisa en sus labios que contagio al agente.  
—Pero eso no cambia nada, vinimos aquí para entrenarte.  
—Definitivamente terrible. —Enfatizó el chico con una mueca en los labios.  
Después de la cena Rex fue a tomar una baño mientras Seis se encargaba de la limpieza.

El joven EVO se vistió con unos shorts tras un refrescante baño y se colocó una toalla en los hombros antes de secar su cabello, se sentó en la cama y se estiró para alcanzar su mochila que había dejando en el suelo para sacar su diario, habían pasado tantas cosas ese día que no sabía por donde empezar a escribir, estaba tan concentrado recordando y plasmando los eventos de ese día en el diario que no se dió cuenta cuando Seis entró en la habitación.  
—Rex, lo siento. —El agente desvió la mirada del joven con un aire tristes.  
—¿Qué, por qué? —El chico no comprendía porque Seis decía que lo sentía.  
—Esta mañana te muy distraído e igual que ahora escribiendo en el diario, leí lo que escribiste de esa chica.  
—¿Leíste mi diario? —La voz de demostraba su sorpresa y descontento. —¿Por qué?  
—Sé que no debí por eso me disculpo.  
—Así que por eso estabas molesto en la mañana y nuevamente cuando me viste escribiendo en el jet. —Seis no contestó, solo permaneció serio sin moverse de la entrada. —De modo que tienes celos de Circe…  
—Muy gracioso.  
—Debes admitir que es algo extraño en ti pero entonces ¿por qué no me besaste en el jet?  
—Estabas… no estabas dormido… —Seis levantó una ceja y se preguntó en que momento despertó el chico.  
—Bueno… no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ahora estoy despierto… —Rex se acercó a Seis y nuevamente fundieron sus labios antes de ir a dormir.


End file.
